Reviens
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Edward Jasper et Alice emménage à Seattle. Ils rencontreront Bella. Et si Alice et Bella perdaient la raison ? AU Lemon Dark A/B . Edward POV
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ce sont l'oeuvre de Stephanie Meyer je ne fais que les lui emprunter._

* * *

Quand j'ai vu Bella pour la première fois j'ai tout de suite craqué sur elle mais ma soeur Alice l'a emmener avec elle au plus profond des ténèbres. J'espère pouvoir l'aider. Il le faut en tout cas. Et Jasper qui fait tout pour réfréner ma petite idiote de jumelle. Oui Alice est ma soeur jumelle et depuis quelques mois ma soeur est complètement tarée. Mes parents ? ils ne sont jamais à la maison depuis quelques années. Effectivement ils sont dans le business et gagne trop bien leur vie pour qu'on travail c'est pourquoi on arrive à Seattle. Ils nous paient un appartements, les vivres , les charges etc...

* * *

**/!\ Lemon & Dark Alice et Bella /!\**


	2. Chapter 2

On était dans le couloir en attendant nos profs. J'avais cours de littérature et les filles aussi. Jasper lui avait cours au rez de chaussé et donc n'était pas avec nous. Aujourd'hui Alice portai des portes-jar-telles avec une petite robe blanche trop courte et ses long cheveux étaient décoiffés. Elle portait tout un tas de collier qui cachais son décolter trop plongeant. C'est ma soeur et je n'aime pas trop comment elle est habillé. Bella, ma Bella porte quant à elle, elle était vêtu d'un short très destroy et court avec des collant noir tout déchirés et à l'instar de ma soeur elle porte des compensés. Bella à un tee shirt assez rock et long et très décolter qui cache quasiment tout son short. Et ses cheveux chocolat était coiffé comme ceux d'Alice et toutes les deux avaient un maquillage style panda aux yeux. Ce look est leur nouvelle lubie. S'habillé Rock/trash. Cela ne devrais pas me plaire mais Bella est foutrement sexy comme ça.

Ce lycée est vraiment tout petit comparé aux autres de la ville. Effectivement nous ne sommes que 400 et tout le monde se connais. Les élèves regardent Bella étrangement. Effectivement il y a une semaine quand nous sommes arrivé ici elle était plutôt effacée et avait un look assez sobre. Bien sur Cela fait deux jours qu'elles sont comme ça et ses parents ne disent rien. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle change régulièrement de look et ses parents n'en tiennent plus compte.

Je suis appuyé contre le mur; musique dans les oreilles et je vois Alice tirer discrètement la langue à Bella. Celle ci fronce les sourcils et ma soeur plus parle dans l'oreille. Bella hoche positivement la tête et elles sont prêtes à s'embrasser. Alice à quelque chose de blanc sur la langue puis elles se roulent une pelle monumentale qui ne choque pas que moi. Elles nous font quoi là ? J'envois un message à Jasper pour le prévenir et il me réponds qu'il parlera se soir avec sa chérie. Les profs arrivent et je lance un regard noir à ma soeur et Bella. Elles me répondent avec un grand sourire franc qui me désarçonne un peu puis on va chacun de notre côté en cours.

**- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la poésie selon les poètes en Europe. C'est un extrait de l'ouvrage de Nicolas Boileau, Art poétique, publié en 1674.**

Barbant.

**- Y'en a marre hein. Vous arrêtez de parler maintenant. J'en peu plus. Vous m'emmerdez. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Il n'y a aucune discipline. Vous voulez pas écouté et bien débrouiller vous.**

Je pris commença donc à traduire le premier vers : " Durant les premiers ans du Parnasse françois. " devient " Au début de la création de la poésie en France". puis le deuxième. "Le caprice tout seul faisait toutes les lois" devient " Chacun écrivait ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait" et finalement "La rime, au bout des mots assemblés sans mesure " devient " les rimes n'avaient pas de règle".

Pendant ce temps la prof continua à crier et un élèves en eu marre.

**- Arrête de gueuler là.**

**- Répète un peu pour voir.**

**- Arrête de gueuler.**

**- Dehors. Nan mieux c'est moi qui sort.**

La prof partis en claquant la porte et tout le monde partis. Je crois que deux heures de littérature c'est un peu trop pour elle quand elle nous à nous. J'allai dans le hall et vis un groupe de personne agglutinés sur les portes fenêtres. Je jouais des coudes pour aller voir ce qui ce passait. Bella et Alice étaient en train de tournoyer sous l'eau en riant. Qu'elles m'agacent. Mais qu'elles m'agacent. J'en ai marre de les surveiller toutes les cinq minutes elles m'en font une de connerie. Je sortais dehors furax et les pris avec moi pour aller vers le gymnase. Elles grognèrent mais je n'y fit pas plus attentions.

Elles étaient assise sur les gradins, les cheveux dégoulinant, la tête baissé, non non, elles riaient elle n'avaient pas honte.

**- Y'en a marre de vous deux. Vous êtes justes impossible à vivre merde à la fin. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous... vous... merde.**

Je me pincer l'arrête du nez et passa ma main dans mes cheveux.

**- Vous cherchez quoi là ? Vous voulez prouvez quoi à qui ? DITES MOI !**

**- Ba rien on veux juste s'amuser et profiter de la vie pendant qu'on est encore jeunes.**

N'importe quoi.

**- C'est pour ça que vous vous droguer ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Edward. **

**- Bella te fou pas de ma gueule, je vous ai vu Alice et toi vous rouler une pelle monumentale et y'avez un truc sur sa langue.**

Un groupe rentra dans la salle et je laissai tomber. Ça ne me mènera à rien.

**- En tous cas si il vous arrive une merde, comptait pas sur moi.**

Je ne le pensais pas du tout mais je voulais qu'elles réagissent . Elles partent tout droit vers l'enfer là.

* * *

Je suis désolé c'est vraiment trop court mais bon je doit partager l'ordi en attendant le mien et donc voila quoi. En plus j'ai deux autres story donc.

Merci de me suivre. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ce soir j'avais pensé que nous pourrions passer la soirée tout les quatre. Devant de bon films d'horreur à grignoter des cochonneries. Mais non. Je soufflais et mis les affaires qu'Alice m'avait préparé.

J'étais dans la salle de bain prenant tranquillement ma douche. Et ne faisant rien d'autre heureusement, Alice entra dans la salle de bain que j'avais fermer à clefs, et Dieu seul sait comment elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir.

**- Edward je t'ai préparé des affaires nous allons en boîte se soir et on à besoin d'un chauffeur, c'est donc soit toi soit Jazz mais un des deux ne va pas rester tout seul ici alors. Et ta pas le choix pour les vêtements.**

J'aurai voulu lui répondre mais elle était ressortie aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. J'enfilais donc une fois sortis un jeans noir slim avec un style de matière un peu bizarre comme si sa collait comme les leggings des filles et une chemise blanche très légère - merci Alice vu la température qu'il fait dans les boites - avec des vans.

Alice toqua, puis rentra. Elle me mis les cheveux en pétard et ouvra quelques boutons de ma chemise. Elle à même fait quelque chose que je ne lui aurais jamais cru capable de me faire subir. A moi. Un homme. Viril. Plein de testostérone. Elle à oser. Elle m'a mis du VERNIS NOIR. J'ai eu beau essayer tout les moyens possible pour lui échapper, et lui dire non. Rien à marcher. J'ai honte. Que j'ai honte. Je ne vous dis même pas comment Jasper est. Je ne voudrais traumatiser personne.

Une heure plus tard nous étions au Eclipse. Alice et Bella plus provocante que jamais et Jasper collai sa petite femme comme de la glu.

**- Jazz lâche la un peu la pauvre tu l'étouffe là.**

**- Humpff**.

Bella ria. J'aimais son rire. Pauvre Alice. Jasper la serrai très fort comme si elle allait s'envoler et sa tête était dans son torse. Jazz lâcha un peu de lest et Alice fit mime de reprendre une grande inspiration comme si elle suffoquais.

**- Mignon tes ongles Edward.**

**- Tais toi Bella.**

Elle ria encore plus et me pris la main m'entraînent je ne sais où. Les toilettes. Elles me poussa dans une cabine et se colla à moi. Je déglutis. Elle se recula. Elle prenais juste du papier et sortie un petit flacon de dissolvant de son sac. J'avais une vu bien prenante sur son decolté. Je me faisait violence pour ne pas malaxer ses seins. Elle pris une de mes mains et commença à me l'enlever. Ses mains étaient douce et elle caressait en miens en même temps. Malgré son look un peu rock trash je la trouvais tellement désirable. Je pense que peu importe ce quelle portera comme vêtements ou pas se sera toujours le cas. Quand elle eu fini je la remercié par un bisou sur la joue où je m'y attardais plus que necessaire.

**- L'autre est jalouse.**

Je me penchais et embrassa son autre joue.

On entendis quelqu'un entrer très brutalement dans les toilettes puis des gémissements - ah non ça devait être deux personnes - .

**- Hum Jazz.**

Merde c'est ma soeur. Je veux pas entendre.

**- Bella on se casse je veux pas entendre ma soeur.**

Jazz et Lice entrèrent dans des toilettes et nous en sortîmes, Bella m'attrapa la main et on partis danser. Le fait qu'on ne puisse pas boire de l'alcool à notre âge est une bonne chose je pense.

Bella dansait sensuellement et je m'approchais d'elle.

**- Ta vraiment envi d'être ici toi ?**

**- Je pensais plus à une soirée détente à la maison mais bon Alice m'a embarqué la dedans, et avec ses petits cachés.**

**- Arrête de prendre cette merde Bella.**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. La conversation n'ira pas plus loin.

Quant Alice revînt elle embrassa Bella avec la langue lui donnant de la drogue par la même occasion.

**- Putain Jasper tu peu pas tenir ta femelle merde et lui faire arrêté cette merde. Bella est juste manipulé par Alice.**

**- C'est ta soeur aussi mec alors arrête de me prendre le chou je vois pas comment elle m'écouterais plus que toi.**

**- Ouais ba c'est pas en la baisant dans les chiottes que ça va arranger les choses.**

**- Parce que t'y était ?**

**- OUI ! Bella m'enlevait le putain de vernis que ta copine m'a foutu sur les ongles. Attend tu était même pas réticent quant elle te la fait à toi. Tu la laisse aller trop loin dans son délire de merde là.**

**- Et ba parle à Bella toi peu être qu'elle t'écoutera et quelle convaincra Alice d'arrêté. En attendant lâche moi je suis pas tout seul la dedans au lieu de me reprocher des choses regarde toi dans un miroir?**

Je venais de m'engueuler avec Jazz. Super. Je partis dehors souffler un peu. Mais avec le froid de canard qu'il faisait je suis rentré aussi sec.

Alice et Bella étaient complètement défoncé sur la piste de dance à se faire chauffer par n'importe qui.

Je pris Bella par la main et Alice de l'autre. J'étais énervé. Jasper rien à foutre il était au bar.

**- Jasper on y va.**

Alice et Bella rigolaient et disaient des choses que je ne comprenais pas et la musique à fond n'aidé en rien. Je récupérais les affaires et aidé Bella à enfilé sa veste alors que j'avais balancé les affaires d'Alice à Jasper en lui crachant un tu te démerde. Oui je suis de mauvaise humeur. Ça arrive à tout le monde nan ?

Bella n'arrivais pas à marché avec ses talons. Elle monta donc sur mon dos.

**- Jasper tu peux conduire s'il te plait.**

**- Ouais. **

Je mis Alice devant et Bella avec moi devant. A peine partis Bella se vautra sur moi. Tous le long du voyage je lui caressait les cheveux et je me détendis petit à petit.

**- On la ramène chez elle ?**

**- Non elle dormira à la maison. Je lui prêterais ma chambre.**

**- Ok.**

Il était trois heure du matin quand nous fûmes rentré. Je portais Bella comme une princesse et mon beau frère fit de même avec ma soeur.

Je la posais délicatement sur le lit et lui retira sa veste, puis ses chaussures. J'enlevais la mienne et la balançais à travers la pièces, mes chaussures avec puis pris une couverture dans mon armoire que je posai sur mon bureau.

Je défis mon lit et installa Bella correctement dedans et la borda. J'attrapais ma couette et me dirigeai vers le salon.

**- Humpf reste Edward. S'il te plait.**

**- D'accord Bella**.

Je reposais la couverture et enleva mon pantalon et mon tee shirt. Bella s'assied les yeux fermé et enleva sa robe. Je pris un tee shirt de mon armoire et lui donna. Elle me remercia puis vint se blottir contre moi. Elle était gelé.

**- Ta froid ?**

**- Un peu.**

**- Attend.**

Je pris la couverture qui était par terre à côté de moi et la mis sur le lit.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien.**

Je l'embrassa sur le front.

J'aimerais retrouver la Bella des premiers jours où je l'ai connu. Avant qu'Alice pète un plomb et embarque Bella avec elle.

Je fermais les yeux. Régulant ma respiration sur celle de ma Bella endormis et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

- C'est Bella ! Elle est à l'hôpital.

Je lâchais mon portable. Le bruit autour de moi n'était qu'un lourd bourdonnement.

- Edward mon chéri ça va ?

- Non! Alice je te déteste. Tous ça c'est de ta faute. Bella est à l'hôpital. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Je partais en claquant la porte de chez moi. A seulement quelques jours de noël Bella ne peux pas nous faire ça. Alice est rentrée une demi heure avant l'appel que je venais de recevoir de la mère de Bella. Mes parents sont venu pour le week end comme ce sont les fêtes.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital en larmes et repéra rapidement Renée.

- Oh Edward tu es là. Merci mon Dieu. Elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et c'est ouverte la tête. Les médecins ont fait des examens et ...

Elle pleura alors je la pris dans mes bras et lui tendis un mouchoir que j'avais dans la poche.

- Renée dites moi je vous en pris.

- Ils m'ont dis qu'elle se droguais. Et moi j'ai rien vu. Tu le savais toi Edward ?

- Oui Renée. Répondis-je piteux.

- Et tu ne m'a rien dis. Toi aussi tu en prend ? Qui lui fournis ça ! Dis moi Edward. DIS MOI.

- Je non je ne me drogue pas. Je ne sais pas qui lui en fournis. Je suis désolé. Mentis-je à moitié.

- Désolé ? Désolé ? Edward j'avais confiance en toi !

- Et en votre fille aussi. Arrêtez de m'engueuler. Vous auriez du le voir et arrêtez de faire comme ci ça avais un quelconque intérêt pour vous.

- Non mais ...

- Taisez vous ! Vous savais qu'elle est la dernière note qu'elle a eu ? Sa couleur préféré ? Qu'elle matière elle déteste ? Quels vêtements elle a acheté recemment ? Non. Alors arrêtez.

Sa bouche formais un o et elle avait les yeux écarquiller.

- Parce que tu le sais toi peu être ?

- Elle a eu un B- en histoire. Elle ne jure que par le bleu nuit et déteste l'espagnol. La dernière fois qu'elle a été faire les magasins cela remonte à cinq jours et elle c'est acheté des Dr Martens , un slim destroy et un gros sweat de garçon. A-t-elle le droit de visite ?

-Be-heu

Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat pour demander mais elle arriva , dans un fauteuil avec un médecin qui la poussait. Je me jeté à ses pieds et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Bella tu va bien ?

Le docteur se dirigea vers Renée toujours sur le cul de ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Oui oui j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et vu que je heu me suis drogué ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de calmant.

Elle étais honteuses. Ses joues rosirent. Elle baissa la tête et je lui releva. Elle pleurait.

- Edward promet moi que plus jamais tu me laissera en prendre. S'il te plait. Mais Alice est tellement persuasive et j'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie comme elle que heu .

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule avec elle c'est promis. Maintenant sèche tes larmes.

- OK! Elle à quoi Renée ?

- Je l'ai juste remise en place. Tu peux te lever ?

- Oui.

- Doucement.

Elle se releva doucement grâce a mon aide et je la fis monter sur mon dos. On se dirigea vers sa mère.

- Bella je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole tant que tu n'aura pas arrêté la drogue. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner de l'argent. A partir de maintenant tu te démerde.

- Joyeux Noel. Nous souhaita ironiquement le docteur.

- Mais Renée ...

- Y'a pas de mais Bella.

- Dans ce cas la Bella viens à la maison. On va juste passez chercher ses affaires.

- Et tu sais quoi Bella ? Les frais médicaux pour aujourd'hui ! Tu les paie ! Apprendre que ma fille unique se drogue c'est pas un très bon cadeau de noël.

Sur ce elle partie d'un pas énervé et Bella se mis à pleurer dans ma nuque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai pas d'argent !

Je la posais sur une chaise et le pris un chocolat de la machine en face.

- Reste la je reviens.

- Tu va où ?

- Tais toi et boit j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'exécuta et je parti payer et réglé les papiers. Puis je repartie la chercher et la mis sur mon dos comme précédemment. ON arriva chez elle et fis toutes ses affaires. Il y avait deux valises et trois cartons. Quand on arriva chez moi Alice me sauta dans les bras.

- Lâche moi Alice. T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ?

Bella était super gêné quand elle a vu qu'il y avait mes parents. Elle est devenu toute rouge et c'est caché derrière mon dos.

J'ai posé les cartons dans le coin ainsi que ses valises. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai présenté à mes parents.

- Bella je te présente mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle. Les parents voici Bella qui restera habité ici maintenant.

- Bella les salua timidement et ma mère la pris dans ses bras. Mon père ce contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

_- Bella ! Je suis désolé! Je voulais pas..._

Bella se cacha dans mon dos et baissa la tête.

_- Alice! J'aimerai que tu laisse Bella seule pour le moment. Elle a besoin de se reposer._

Je pris ses deux valises et elle me suiva.

_- Jeune fille nous devrions parler._

Vu le ton de mon père elle allait se faire gronder.

_- Je suis désolé Edward, je... vraiment. Je vous cause du soucis, et vous me prenez chez vous et_

_- Bella. Chut! Ecoute Alice était un problème. Elle se droguais. Je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Elle t'a entraîné la dedans. J'ai trop laissé ça durer. Je veux réparer mes erreurs._

_- Ce sont les miennes pas les tiennes Edward._

_- Je me sens tout de même concerner. Tu devrais te changer et te reposer un peu avant le repas. Je viendrais te chercher._

_- merci Edward, Merci pour tout._

Elle m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et entra dans la salle de bain. Je souriais bêtement puis descendis au salon.

Alice était en larmes. Maman avait le regard peiné et papa était indéchiffrable.

_- Je vais faire la cuisine. Tu viens m'aider Edward._

Je découpais les pommes de terre en deux et les mettez au four. Maman s'occupait de la viande. Je préparais du taboulé en entrée puis maman faisait un cake au chocolat. Je mettais la table puis allez chercher Bella.

Elle était assise sur mon lit et regardais mes photos.

_- Je... ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non non !_

_- Tu était plutôt mignon quand tu était bébé !_

_- Parce que je ne le suis pu ?_

_- Si si !_

Elle rougit et je me mis au bout du lit. Elle ferma le l'album et se rapprocha de moi. Je croyais qu'elle allait m'embrassé mais elle se jeta dans mes bras pour me chatouiller.

_- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa arrête euh !_

_- J'ai pas entendu._

_- S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplis._

_- J'aime quand les hommes sont à mes pieds._

Elle se leva et fis une dance de la victoire.

_- Allez madame la princesse! C'est l'heure d'aller à table._

Quand le repas commença c'était assez tendu. Alice avait la tête baissé et jouer avec sa nourriture. Papa et maman nous regardais tous à tour de rôle. Bella n'osais pas lever la tête. Et je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus. Quand ma mère pris la parole tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

_- Alors Bella, Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?_

Bella, surprise que ma mère lui adresse la parole avala de travers. Elle se tapa le buste et avala quelque gorgée d'eau.

_- Excusez- moi. Je... euh... J'aimerais être architecte d'intérieur._

_- C'est vraiment un très bon métier. TU as de bonnes notes dans les matières qui conviennent ?_

_- Oui j'ai la moyenne dans presque toutes les matières de toutes façons._

_- Et tu va faire quoi après le lycée ?_

_- Je comptais allez à Los Angeles pour finir mes études et me spécialiser dans l'architecture d'intérieure._

Mes parents souriaient tout les deux à Bella. Je pense qu'ils l'appréciaient.

Nous les aidâmes à débarrasser puis ma mère entrepris de faire des smores au four avec du chocolat chaud.

Une demi heure plus tard j'étais assis près de la cheminé avec Bella entre mes jambes. Alice était monté se couché. Maman et papa étaient allongé dans le canapé et nous regardions un film. Une fois nos collations terminé j'avais entrepris de mettre une couverture sur nous. J'avais mes mains sur le ventre de Bella et elle avait les siennes sur les miennes et les caressé distraitement. je respirais ses cheveux tout en me demandant ce que si passerais si j'osais avouer à Bella que j'étais complètement raide dingue d'elle. Tout les scénario, du meilleur au pire passèrent dans ma tête, le premier film était terminé. Je proposais à Bella d'en regarder un second dans ma chambre, nous serions mieux installé que sur le pouf sur lequel nous étions vautré.

_- Ouais si tu veux. Puis si on s'endors ça sera mieux._

Je montais à sa suite et mis un DVD quelle me tendais.

- Bienvenue à Zombieland ? T'es sure ?

- Ba ouais je crois.

Je mettez le DVD en route alors qu'elle s'installait. Elle mit sa tête sur ma poitrine et caressait mon torse.  
Je fermais les yeux, respirant le parfum de Bella, je savourais le mouvement de sa main sur mon torse. Elle éveillais tout mes sens et je grognais.

- Edward ? ça va ?

- Oui oui c'est juste que... Bella bon sang arrête ça s'il te plait.

Elle me regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux et un petit sourire coquin.

- Arrête quoi ?

- Bellaaaaaaaaa !

- Edwaaaaaard !

- Tu te moques ?

- J'oserais jamais! Tu me connais.

Je la retournais et me retrouvais sur elle. Mes mains se trouvaient de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas que je l'écrase. Mes yeux et les siens étaient à la même hauteur. Elle humidifia ses lèvres puis se les mordilla. Mon bassin n'était pas vraiment collé au sien. Mais elle en décida autrement et leva le sien créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je grognais et fondais sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle emprisonna mon bassin entre ses jambes, passant ses mains sous mon tee shirt. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et nous gémissions. Je commençais à bouger mon bassin contre le siens. On se sépara à bout de souffle.

- Putain Edward! J'en peu plus là!

- Bella tu me rend complètement taré. Je t'aime et ça depuis un bon moment mais

- Quoi ?

- Je je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien ! Alors Bella, je... tu veux bien être ma petite amie.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Elle captura mes lèvres et à son tour bougea son bassin contre le miens.

- Je... vais... prendre une douche froide. Très froide.

- Non Edward ! Me laisse pas si frustré !

- Désolé Bella mais je t'ai dis que je voulais faire les choses bien, et couché au premier soir n'est pas dans le bon ordre des choses.

Je me levais et quand mes doigts touchèrent la poignée de ma salle de bain j'entendis des gémissement venir de mon lit.  
Bella avait écarté les pans de son boxer et se stimulais le clitoris. Son autre main avait remonté son tee shirt et elle se caressait les seins.

- Bellaaaaa! Dis-je plaintif.

- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi alors je le fais moi même. Je m'en fou de l'ordre des choses.

Elle c'était relevé et enlevait ses vêtements petit à petit en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Alors s'il te plait Edward fait moi l'amour.

Elle m'avais murmuré cela tout en caressant mon pénis à travers mon boxer, toutes mes barrières tombaient et je la plaquait contre la porte l'embrassant dans le coup, puis je descendais et vint titiller ses seins. Je descendais tout en embrassant son ventre, je fis le tour de son nombril. Elle se cambrais. Je passais une de ses jambes sur mon épaules et donna un coup de langue à son entre jambe. Elle gémit assez fort mais la télé était plus forte que les bruits qui nous échappais. Je mis deux doigts d'un coups et commença à pomper. Quand je voyais qu'elle était au bord de la délivrance je retirais mes doigts et les léchais. Elle grogna de frustration et je me dégageais de sa jambe pour venir l'embrassais. Elle m'esquiva et me plaquais contre la porte, elle me retire mon tee shirt puis m'embrassa sauvagement, Bella vint de mordiller l'oreille et je soupirais, J'essayais à tout pris de coller son bassin contre le miens. Elle baissa mon boxer et fis racler ses ongles contre mon phallus. Elle m'avais à peine toucher et j'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'avais besoin de vraiment plus que ça. Un coup de langue me fis perdre la raison et je le laissais aller aux sussions que ma petite amie me procurais. Elle s'arrêta alors que j'allais explosé et me laissa plus que frustré à mon tour contre la porte. Elle s'allongea sur mon lit et recommença à se caresser. J'ouvrais une boite à côté de ma télé et mis rapidement le préservatif. J'arrivais aux niveau du lit et attrapa les mains de Bella nouant nos doigts. Je m'allongeais sur elle et quand sa poitrine toucha la mienne des milliers de frissons se propagèrent sur tout mon corps. Je me présentais à son entré et entra en elle d'un coups. Je ne bougeais pas savourant les sensations que j'éprouvais. Elle commença a bougé alors j'allais et venais entre elle.

- Putain Edward t'es un homme ou quoi ? Va plus fort et plus vite merde.

Je grognais et obéit, nous nous embrassions pour couvrir un peu plus nos gémissement. A peine commençais je à titiller son point sensible qu'elle se contracta autour de moi ce qui me fis venir.

- Bon Dieu Edward c'était ... woaw.

- Je t'aime ma Bella. Je me leva et alla jeter le préservatif. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et m'essuya. Cinq minute après je retournais dans la chambre.

- Hey Edward! On recommence ?

Elle avait dis sa avec un énorme sourire. Je ne pense pas que nous allions beaucoup dormir mais peu importe pour le moment.

* * *

première scène lemon. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Désolé j'ai mis du temps à mettre la suite mais je n'étais plus très inspiré. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y aura pas de suite avant au moins trois semaine maintenant parce que ma meilleure amie vient deux semaines et il me faut une semaine de répit pour écrire la suite.

Xoxo !


End file.
